You're My Saving Grace
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: Klaus is having an internal battle, he's just been told of the child...his child. Caroline's sick of being second best to everyone, even her own boyfriend only want's one thing from her. They both need each other...how will it turn out, will they be each other's saving grace, or will they lose faith? One-shot, Klaroline, Mabekah, Kalijah, Hayley/OC T because I'm paranoid!


_I'd sell my soul just to see your face_

_And I'd break my bones just to hear your pain_

_In these times I need a saving grace_

_But time is running out_

_And I'm starting to lose my faith_

~xxx~

He still couldn't wrap his mind around it...a baby, his baby.

Elijah's words echoed through his head, as if taunting him,

"_Niklaus, the girl is pregnant with your child" "Niklaus, the girl is pregnant with your child"_

"_Niklaus, the girl is pregnant with your child"_

He needed someone, anyone to talk to. But who could he speak to without having to fear lies and ridicule. Like a light bulb had lit up his mind, he whispered the one name that could either make him or break him…"_Caroline."_

~xxx~

In Mystic Falls, a young blonde woman sat by the Falls, under an old oak tree, thinking about her life and all her problems that came with being a vampire.

She willingly gives up her hopes and dreams to help her friends, and what does she get in return…nothing. It's all been about Elena recently, _figures_. Everyone is fighting to get her humanity back. No one cares that Caroline and her mother almost died due to Damon's stupidity of forcing Elena's emotions off.

No one understands her, Tyler's back but no help at all. He thinks they should forget about every problem they have and just have sex all the time. She's sick of him using her for sex, she went through this before with Damon, although he did apologise…

_Flashback!_

"_Hey Blondie, can I have a word…in private, please" Damon said quietly._

_Confused and a little weirded out at his politeness, Caroline followed Damon down to the freezer where he handed her a blood bag._

"_This isn't a scheme, were you vervain me because I was annoying you, it is?" She asked, only half joking._

"_No, erm, look I don't really know where to begin, so if you could stay quiet until I finish talking that would be great!" Damon said, sounding a little unsure of himself._

_She smiled and nodded, knowing that Damon was trying to have a sincere conversation with her._

"_Look Blondie, erm Caroline, with Elena having her emotions off and all, I've had time to think about everything she's done since and everything I did when mines were off…I've thought about everything I did to you, when you were human, and I wanted to apologies. I used you as a walking blood bag and for sex, when I shouldn't have. I knew it was wrong, my emotions were trying to turn back on, and I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle feeling the hurt and the shame, I couldn't handle having to feel the heartbreak of my brother hating me, so I fought against it all, and almost broke you, and I'm so sorry. I know there's nothing I can say to fix this, but I wanted to thank you. After all the horrible things I've done, you still manage to sit there near me and act like nothing happened. But I can't, we both know I'm not the best at this, but I want to know if you could ever forgive me Caroline? You've done a lot for me unconsciously, you gave me my brother back by being his "sober sponsor" and you've given me friends. And I know you don't approve, but you've never fought my relationship with Elena, and I'm grateful for that Caroline, because I really do love her, even if she doesn't love me."_

_Caroline was in tears by the end of his confession, she did the only thing she could do…she hugged him and gently whispered in his ear, "I forgive you Damon, thank you, you're a great friend…and you're stuck with me now, and if you ever wanted some impartial advice, you know where to find me."_

_She kissed his cheek and vamped up to the parlour, with a big smile on her face, unbeknown to her, she had just given Damon release from some of his demons._

_End of flashback!_

Caroline wondered if there was anyone who would put her first, and like a light bulb going off in her head, she murmured his name, like it was a blessing…_"Klaus!"_

She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 4, as the phone rang, she wondered if she would be welcome after all the time she turned him down, and helped plot against him. Before she could back out, Klaus answered the phone.

"Caroline" he whispered in awe, as if he found the answer to all life's problems, that's what Caroline loved about him…_wait loved, oh god!_

"Hi Klaus" she murmured quietly, "How are you?"

"Erm, ok I suppose. I was actually going to contact you, I was wondering if you would be up for a visitor, I need…help…just to talk to someone, and I thought you could help me?"

"What's wrong? Klaus! You sound upset, what is it?"

"I don't want to discuss it on the phone Caroline, actually I don't even know where to begin" he sighed sadly into the phone "I know this is a bit presumptuous of me, but I'm almost in Mystic Falls, up for meeting me, sweetheart?" he asked quite shyly, Caroline found this extremely quite.

"Erm yeah, I'm at the falls, under the big old oak tree, I'll wait for you…here"

"Thank you Caroline, I really need…_you_…right now" he sounded so sad, Caroline was worried something had happened to Elijah or Rebekah.

"Okay, see you soon Nik" Caroline said, then hung up immediately, realising what she had called him, wondering if he would be upset with her for calling him a name that seemed reserved for Kol and Rebekah.

Klaus couldn't believe his ears, _she called me Nik_, he thought to himself almost dreamily, almost cursing Caroline for turning him into a love struck teenage boy.

He arrived at the Falls, around 30 minutes after finishing his call with Caroline.

He stood watching her for a minute, before she turned around, clearly sensing his presents.

"Klaus" she said happily "what are you doing all the way over there, come on. Sit!" she commanded him, like only she could.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good Ni- erm Klaus, how are you? What did you want to talk about?" she hurried out after almost calling him Nik, again.

Klaus was happy that she called him it again, even if she caught herself, she still said it.

"It's ok sweetheart, you can call me Nik if you like, only 2 other people do…did" Nik corrected himself at the end, with a sad expression on his face.

"Ok, thanks Nik. So spill, what's wrong with you that it compelled you to run to Mystic Falls for advice."

"right, well sweetheart, you have to give me time to get the whole story out before you slap me or snap my neck, okay sweetheart?"

Caroline silently nodded, wondering what was so bad that it made him like this.

"So, you know my history. I was _born _a werewolf but magic made me a vampire. About 2 months ago, you and I had that argument about Tyler, well I went home a got extremely drunk, even for my standards. Anyway, a certain werewolf knocked my door down and demanded answers about her bloodline, I told her about a clan of werewolf's in NOLA, anyway she got upset, and drank a bottle of bourbon, and we…had a one night stand." He almost whispered at the end, he was worried Caroline would hate him for sleeping with the "werewolf slut" as his Caroline had dubbed her.

"You have to understand Love. I was mad at everyone, and I was hurt and upset over our argument, I was fighting with my inner wolf who wanted his mate, and it took me all of my strength not to either hunt you down and apologies then kiss you or murder 10 people. So, I did the only thing I could think in that moment, I slept with Hayley. And I regret it, I think I always will, but apparently something came from the one night stand…a baby. It seems since I was born a werewolf, it means I can have a baby with another werewolf, and Hayley's pregnant, and I can't wrap my mind around it, Caroline. I don't know what to do, if I accept this, then any slim, tiny chance I had to have you is gone, and I don't think my heart could survive that. I know I can never have you, but just sometimes I think, if I could be a better person then you would love me back. But now it's gone, and I don't know what to do Care, I ca-can't do it." He rushed out brokenly, there were tears in his eyes as he stared and the blades of grass.

Caroline didn't know what to say, he had slept with her, the slut of a werewolf, but on the other hand she had practically drove him to it. She sighed, now it was time to come out with her story.

"Nik, before I comment on your problem, I have things I need to tell you."

He nodded slowly, thinking that she was going to exile him from her life.

"When I was human, I was an insecure control freak, trying to command every situation to my own liking, or I would freak out and panic. It came from my parents' divorce, I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't stop it from happening, and so I compensated, and took control of everything else.

When I turned I was, and I believe my exact words to Stefan were "so I'm an insecure control freak on crack?" and I started panicking, thinking no one would want me if I was like that, I mean when Matt found out, he stopped talking to me for so long, I thought I would lose everyone, Bonnie was disgusted by me, Damon tried to kill me, especially since the compulsion broke, and Katherine was literally my living nightmare. She threatened me into doing her bidding, and she scared me, and she still does.

Anyway, I realised vampirism was the best thing that happened to me, I mean I was stronger and smarter than before, so I became more secure in myself, and I found a best friend in Stefan, he understood me, and helped me when no one else would.

And then Tyler started turning, so I took all my inner courage and helped him when he turned for the first time.

Then you came…oh Nik, you came with your scary myths and rumours and shocked the hell out of me. You came in with your English accent and your cute face, and I swear I was having an inner battle between staking you and kissing you." She chuckled at his shocked face, but continued her story.

"I fought with myself from day one, telling myself that I would not, could not, fall for you, you were trying to kill Elena, and you were the big bad hybrid.

Every time you called me Sweetheart, or asked me a question about my life or what I wanted, I honestly wanted to run away, because slowly I'd fall for you a little more.

You have to understand that argument from my point of view, I was tired of fighting my feelings for you and then you were screaming at me and I couldn't take it, I felt like I was being pulled in two separate directions, so I ran, and I'm so sorry I did that, Nik. But you have to see the good in this, you're going to have a baby, a little bit of you, Nik this could be your redemption that Elijah keeps looking for, you need to get your family as far away from NOLA and Mystic Falls as possible, don't keep up your "I want my kingdom back" act up anymore, the world knows you're the big bad, and it will always stay that way, but you need to look after your family now. Think about Rebekah, she's idolised you for literally 1000 years, she's followed you and looked to her big brother for guidance, and you've done a shitty job of it. Elijah just wants his little brother happy and safe, and yet you go out your way to push him away, always expecting him to run to Katherine, did you ever think that the only reason he goes to her is because they genuinely love each other, in all seriousness I hate Katherine almost as much as you do, but think of your brother. You've lost most of your family, hold on to the ones you have left. Look past you past Nik, look for the future. If I can put your past behind me, to see what's right in front of me, then you can too!" Caroline was almost shaking, realising how much she said.

As she let Nik ponder her speech, she wondered if he would pick up on her repeat of her having feelings for him, and if he would need clarification.

After about 10 minutes Nik looked up with tears rolling down his face and said "I really need to change, don't I?"

"No! not change yourself, I mean your perception of things, like if Rebekah were to go with a "commoner" as you so kindly like to call my friend, you would look upon that as a weakness and a sign of her choosing someone else over you, but you're not in the same category. If she were to pick your arch nemesis over you, then yes, that's a betrayal, but if she decides to spend time with the sweet human boy that adores her, then no that is not a betrayal, that's your sister making herself happy outside being your sister."

"You're amazing. I mean, your perception of things is amazing, what about your feelings for me Care?"

"You called me Care, again" Caroline said, almost nostalgically.

"Yes, sweetheart, is that okay?" He asked, worried if he over stepped his mark.

"No, no, of course not, it's just nice to hear, that's all. Anyway, I see you picked up on my feelings for you, well…erm…I don't know how to explain, but I'll try. Ok, when you leave I feel a pain in my chest, and when your hurt or upset, my breathing gets caught in my throat, like I'm choking slightly, and I'm in love with you" she whispered silently at the end.

Nik was stunned, she just said she loved him…he grabbed her waist and kissed her like the world was about to end. He had his eyes closed as his forehead touched hers "you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words. Darling, you're my saving grace."

After speaking for a few more hours, Nik realised there were things he needed to do, firstly, a stop at the Salvatore Boarding House, were he compelled Elena to slowly turn her emotions back on, and to pick a positive one to focus on. Next, he apologised to Stefan for all the things he'd done to him during the werewolf hunt.

He then went to visit a certain human boy, with Care in tow, he apologised to the boy for all the death threats and promised if he wanted to have a relationship with his little sister then he wouldn't get involved unless he hurt her, then he would obviously inflict pain on him.

Matt was stunned but thanked the hybrid and told him that he loved his sister and that she was the only person he would turn for. This was the answer Nik was looking for, but told Matt not to go to NOLA, instead he told him to travel to an address in Chicago, were everyone would meet him.

Next, he gave Katherine her freedom, and promised that if she intended to continue her relationship with Elijah then Klaus would accept it, only if Katherine was honest in her intentions.

Lastly, Nik and Care, travelled to NOLA, and met with Marcel, informing him of their departure, and left with a promise to keep in touch with each other.

Nik's siblings were shocked by his positive change, Rebekah was suspicious until Caroline explained everything to her, and told her that her eternity was waiting for her in Chicago.

Rebekah hugged her bother and asked "what is waiting for me in Chicago?" Nik simply answered with "Your life" he kissed his sister's forehead and promised to give her a day head start.

As she was heading out the door, Nik whispered "I'm sorry for the way I hurt you, Bekah. I really do love you, I hope you know that?"

She rushed back in a hugged her big brother, "I know you do Nik, I always have!" she then turned to Caroline "Caroline, I'm sorry…for everything. This may not mean much to you but...always and forever!" she fled out the door, not seeing Caroline tear up, happy than Rebekah was obviously being sincere.

Elijah was stunned, Niklaus was acting so human towards everyone, he had apologised for his behaviour, he'd given freedom to his Katerina, and had promised Hayley, that he would support her and their baby, and he would accept Hayley's werewolf fiancé of sorts.

Caroline really was a blessing to this family.

It was like she was born to be an Original.

_If I wrote you a love song and_

_Sang it to you everyday_

_Would it ever be enough_

_To make you wanna_

_Come back home and stay_

_**A/N please feel free to comment honestly, this is the first story I've wrote in a very long time.**_

_**I have one on Wattpad, which I have posted on here, it's called "It's Only the Beginning" clearly Klaroline.**_

_**I'm thinking of doing another one-shot off the back of this, about Rebekah leaving NOLA travelling to Chicago to find Matt. Will begin with Matt's POV just as an opener, I think, then Rebekah till the end, or maybe just 3**__**rd**__** person. It depends on which type of emotions are needed in the story.**_

_**Reviews are always welcomed.**_

_**I listened to Florida Georgia Line all the way through the story.**_

_**If you don't know them you should try a few of their songs.**_

_**Stay – those are the lyrics I wrote at the beginning and end of this super long one shot.**_

_**This is how we roll**_

_**Here's to the Good Times**_

_**Tell me How You like It**_

_**Cruise ft. Nelly**_


End file.
